Venturi Boys in Love
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Casey and Lizzie are starting to think getting the boys involved was not a good idea after all. Some spoilers. For ONESHOT contest.


**For ****suntry-princess****'s oneshot contest:**

* * *

**Venturi Boys in Love**

_(Note: The title is a spoiler from Derek's School of Dating...)_

* * *

_At first they thought they were creating a perfect world where the Venturi boys would be occupied, in love and a lot nicer..._

Lizzie groaned in frustration as Edwin spoke to his new girlfriend on the phone again and she flopped on Casey's bed.

Casey smiled wryly. "I know. Wasn't such a great idea, was it?"

"He hasn't bothered me in weeks. No more love advice. Not even any plots to snoop around the house or anything now that he has _her_." She said her with as much dislike as she could, but really she had anything but dislike for the girl.

Casey came over from her desk and flopped beside her. "Derek hasn't bothered me in weeks either."

"I thought that was a good thing."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" She responded, "I'm beginning to think this whole 'Venturi boys in love' thing is a curse."

"A curse?"

"On us to help us realize how much we need them, however petty and shallow that may sound."

"But I was responsible for setting Edwin up!" Lizzie turned on her side to look at her sister and Casey turned too.

"And I had a hand at getting Derek and Sally together too. Doesn't mean it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah. It should be forbidden that the Venturi boys should ever be happy." Lizzie said triumphantly.

"That sounds a little cruel."

"But deserved?"

"Totally" Casey agreed with a grin on her face.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What can we do, but wait for the curse to be lifted."

Lizzie sighed. She hardly wanted to go through more weeks of being ignored for whispered phone conversations and Edwin wasting his time drawing hearts in his schoolbooks with _her_ name in them. "The price of silence."

"The last thing we can do is let them get the upper hand by knowing how much this has backfired on us. We'll get our chance."

Lizzie slunked off the bed. "I think I'm going to go and get some ice-cream."

"Good idea."

* * *

"More ice-cream?" Lizzie handed the carton over to Edwin who took it graciously.

"Love sucks." He frowned.

"Yeah it does." Lizzie hid a grin behind the spoon she was sucking on.

Derek came in slamming the door and throwing his bag on the floor in a particularly foul mood.

"Oh Casey!" Lizzie called upstairs in a sing-song voice. "It seems the curse has been lifted."

"What curse?" Edwin asked, between mouthfuls of ice-cream.

"Nothing. Just something that we're going to make an effort to stop next time." She smiled at him and Casey came rushing down the stairs almost knocking Derek flying.

"Oh Derek. How's Sally?"

Derek slunked past her, wrinkling his nose. Casey turned to Lizzie with excitement. "Told you the curse would be lifted."

"What curse?" Edwin asked again.

"The VBIL curse."

"VBIL curse? Never heard of it."

"Nor will you ever" Casey responded and tore up the stairs after Derek.

"Lizzie?" He turned to her hoping to get a straight answer.

She ignored it and leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly, taking the ice-cream back from him. He rubbed the spot gingerly.

"What was that for?"

"Just saying I'm glad to have you back and you can bother me anytime."

They exchanged a small smile. "If that's what I get for bothering you, I'll have to do it more often."

"You'd better."

"DE-REK! Talk to me!" Casey whined very loudly upstairs and the two of them broke out laughing.

"You know, I have stats that say that the most likely thing a heartbroken guy will do is fall for the first girl they see." Edwin commented as he took a scoop of ice-cream unto his spoon.

"Which is Casey." Lizzie replied.

"Interesting" Edwin said simply.

"So how do these stats work on you?" Lizzie asked the question she'd been eager to ask.

"Well..." Edwin edged closer to her, "I'd have to do a bit more research first and see how it goes from there."

"Some more research huh? Anything I can help you with?"

He blushed "I don't know..." bit his lip and then closed in the gap between them, his lips to hers - feeling much more confident now that he had gotten more practice at it.

She kissed him back boldly, both of them ignoring the sounds of yelling above them. "And your research is telling you?"

"That this was purely for research of course..." he looked at her hard, "unless...?"

"Unless I tell you that I hope the stats are accurate?" She was hoping that he was going to confirm this.

"Well... do you?"

She closed her eyes and went to kiss him again, softly fluttering her lips over his.

"I'm starting to think that VBIL isn't a curse after all." she quietly mentioned to herself and grabbed another spoonful of ice-cream, not knowing that upstairs Casey was thinking the exact same thing.

**I worked real hard on this - so please review! Three cheers for realistic Dasey/Lizwin!**


End file.
